Forever Yours
by DannyBall Z
Summary: When Nova becomes seriously ill, Sprx is left heartbroken. While Gibson and Otto try to save her Sprx has to make an important decision. Should he tell her how he really feels or should he protect his heart from the hurt?


**Don't know why I wrote this, sort of a last minute thing. Anyway plz r&r**

As she lay there dying I felt nothing but pain. I couldn't lose Nova, my one and only. That sounds so soppy, but it's true.

I love Nova.

I always have and I think I always will. No-one compares to her...no-one. I watch as Otto and Gibson rush around and try to save her. But it won't be long before she gives up. I can see it in her eyes, she's trying to stay alive, she really is but all hope has drained out of her. And now Nova lays there, helpless. I wish there was something I could do, but I know that Nova's life is hanging limply in the hands of both Otto and Gibson. I feel her presence ebb away from me and I fight with myself to do the right thing.

Should I tell her how I really feel? Or shall I hold it all in and hope she pulls through? I remember the time I almost tell her. I thought we were destined to die, but I was wrong. I have to tell her, I can't let her die without her knowing. I suddenly kick myself for letting that thought cross my mind. She's gonna get better...she has to. Chiro, Antauri and Jin May are sitting in the main command room...as anxious as I am. I hear Chiro calling my name, but I can't tear myself away from the doorway. Gibson has forbid me to go in the lab, so I have to stand and watch. Watch Nova slip away forever. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder I turn my head and I come face to face with Antauri. He begins to lead me away, I don't want to leave. Bu there's no arguing with Antauri, I know that from experience. However, I can't sit here and wait. I turn to face and Anaturi and he seems to understand, he removes his hand from my shoulder and I walk out the robot, toward Shuggazoom Park.

Before Nova got sick, I remember thinking that whatever happened I was gonna tell her. Because for some reason I felt that something bad was gonna happen, and it did. I walk slowly through the park and I wonder one thing...why Nova? She never hurt anyone, well apart from a load of formless. But Skeleton King was lost, gone, no more. So what did happen to her? So many questions, so little time. I laugh to myself. Sounds like something Antauri would say. I see a couple on a nearby bench, their holding hands and talking. Probably about what they'll do tomorrow or what's on the t.v tonight. No problems, no worries. Shames we're not all like that. I just stop and stare at the couple. And I think about all that lost time. When I could have told Nova how I felt...but something stopped me. I don't know what. I was perfectly able to flirt with her. Wind her up as much as I could about how much she loved me. If only that were true. Or maybe it is. It's really hard to read Nova and see what she's feeling. Although, I don't do allot of reading.

I finally make up my mind as I turn away from the couple and race as fast as I could to the robot. I'm gonna tell her the truth; it's the right thing to do, even if she doesn't feel the same. As I approach the robot, there is large group of people surrounding it. I suddenly fear the worst and run into the robot and up to med lab. The team are gathered in the med lab surrounding Nova. They all turn to face me as I stand breathless in the doorway. Each member a sullen look on their face.

''No...'' I whisper, I walk towards Nova, the others all move out the way. And I see her for the first time since she got ill. Her fur wasn't shiny anymore, but pale and lifeless. Her eye's dull and dark. I look into her eyes and I see how close she is on giving up. The strong warrior we all knew is gone and has been replaced by this lifeless form in front of me. But I still love her. I lean in close and I tell her. I tell her the three words I've been longing to say, but never did. I watch as she tries to smile. She takes my hand, and tries to speak. I shook my head. We didn't need words to talk to each other, and I finally understand. We just stare at each other for ages, talking to each other...without saying anything.

I stood and held Nova's hand as the last her energy runs out and she fade's forever. And like that she was gone. I feel a tear slide sown my cheek as her hand falls loosely in mine and she's no longer there. I hear sniffs and whispers from behind me but I don't turn round. I don't want to. My place is here with Nova. Even though I know she's already gone.

**Please r&r and tell me what you think. I thought it was a bit too sad myself. **


End file.
